


脸红的思春期

by shallweeeee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallweeeee/pseuds/shallweeeee
Summary: 中短篇，主樱花line，双井(主线)，37(前期)，纱瑜(后期副线)根据大学时期mo春期的故事展开，he
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.

\---------------------------------  
天气预报显示的雨夹雪在阴沉了一天后，终于在天泛黑后悄然而至。雨雪混杂敲击着寝室的窗沿，是冬季罕见的天气。一阵闪电没落在黑暗中，响起一阵令人心惊的雷。

凑崎纱夏皱了皱眉头，她最害怕闪电打雷了，她娇嗔一声，蜷着身子躲进旁边人怀里，白皙光滑的脚面不安分的在那人大腿侧游走。

"她们都睡了吗？"

名井南向凑绮纱夏耳边小声呢喃，凑绮纱夏在她怀中像一只猫，名井南熟练地将手绕到凑崎纱夏的大腿根部，用力而缓慢地抚摸她的臀部。

"放心吧，都几点了。"凑绮纱夏被名井南撩的有些按耐不住，她怕吵醒室友们，张开嘴喘息着。

名井南配合的含住凑绮纱夏的唇，霸道的探入式舌吻，越过腹部，揉着凑绮纱夏柔软的胸，双手挑逗揉搓着凑绮纱夏的乳头，凑绮纱夏忍不住浑身战栗，她开始低声呻吟。

名井南轻咬着她的耳垂，冲她轻声道："宝贝，别出声哦。" 

凑绮纱夏乖乖的仰起头，名井南向下吻着她的脖颈，锁骨，她喘的更厉害了，狭小空间的缠绵交织，不能叫出声的紧张刺激，外面的狂风暴雨，让凑绮纱夏更加兴奋而主动，她抬起纤细的腰，轻轻蹭着名井南的内裤。

名井南将两根手指缓慢进入凑绮纱夏的敏感处，凑绮纱夏下面早就湿而肿胀，名井南的手不太费力的在凑绮纱夏的阴部来回旋转加深，她显然不满足于此，另一只手霸道有力的搂过凑绮纱夏，自己弓起身俯在凑绮纱夏身上，两人的姿势由侧身变为一上一下，她扒开凑崎纱夏的双腿，褪下碍事的内裤，手更深的进入阴道回旋着，开始加快速度来回抽动。

凑绮纱夏抬高臀部，一上一下的配合着名井南，每次用力顶入，下面便有液体流出，床湿了一片。床剧烈的晃动着，发出轻轻的嘎吱声，名井南俯在凑绮纱夏身上，用力吮吸着她泛红的乳头，凑绮纱夏清楚的听到自己的心脏由于兴奋咚咚的跳着，她又怕室友突然起身看到这一幕，越这么想她越兴奋，她又开始低吟。

又一个闪电过后，伴随着沉闷冗长的雷声，凑绮纱夏在名井南身下达到了高潮，浑身战栗从头到脚的酥麻感，她终于忍不住叫了出来。

名井南喘息着趴在凑崎纱夏肩颈，轻柔的将手从还在流淌液体的洞穴中抽出，她坐起身，在床头框里拿了纸抽，擦了擦布满液体的手，她抬头看了眼凑绮纱夏的对铺，外面的雨声更大了。

她一躺下，凑绮纱夏立马搂过她，鼻尖轻轻抵着名井南的脖子，冲她撒娇："学姐，你能每天都来陪我睡吗？"

"你真是个小妖精。" 名井南抱着她，顺势狠狠的揉了揉她的胸。

快感过后疲乏总是很快袭来，凑崎纱夏很快睡熟了，打着细微的鼾声，连绵不断的惊雷声也停止了，正值夜晚最深时。

可凑崎纱夏的对铺平井桃却毫无睡意。

平井桃将头埋进被子里，她毫无睡意，也不敢出声，心脏由于兴奋咚咚的响着，刚刚凑崎纱夏的呻吟娇喘，剧烈晃动的床，以及名井南起伏的背部，都被她尽收眼底。

她顾不得止不住咽的口水，兴奋的下半身，她一直在想象刚刚透过黑暗，只听到没看到的缠绵……原来……南学姐和纱夏是这种关系啊，怪不得南学姐总来和纱夏睡在一起……

看起来那么高冷的校学生会主席名井南，也有这样的一面呢。那和她睡在一起……是什么感觉呢？

想到这，她更兴奋了，不自觉的咽了下口水。

\-----------------------------------------------------  
2.  
平井桃被名井南压在身下，吻到双腿发软，她低声呻吟喊她学姐，名井南指尖轻轻划过平井桃的每一寸肌肤，寝室的小床嘎吱嘎吱的响……

“桃，桃，该去上课了！"

平井桃猛的睁开眼，映入眼帘的是凑崎纱夏精致的脸庞。原来是纱夏在摇床啊。

她含糊答应了一句，面色潮红，本来想今天起早洗头来着，昨夜迷迷糊糊到很晚才睡着呢，闹钟竟然也没听见，她望向凑崎纱夏的床，名井南的拖鞋不见了，她早就走了吧。奇怪，自己为什么这么在意南学姐，可能是好奇心作祟。

“桃今天怎么心神不宁的，难道是没做好梦吗嘻嘻？"  
凑崎纱夏和平井桃面对面吃着早餐，凑崎纱夏歪着头咬着面包冲她打趣。

“哈哈有么，昨天明明睡得很好来着，可能是要比赛了吧。" 

平井桃一边嚼着猪蹄一遍看了眼凑崎纱夏，无意中瞥见了凑崎纱夏高领毛衣下的草莓印。

平井桃说的比赛是舞蹈比赛，由校学生会举办，平井桃三岁就开始喜欢跳舞，凭借努力和极大的天赋，代表院系一路杀进了决赛，她垂涎的，不止是决赛中角逐冠军丰厚的奖金，还有直接出道的机会。

“你别压力太大了，尽力就好，对啦，南负责这次比赛，用不用我和她说一声照顾照顾你啊。”

凑崎纱夏冲平井桃挤眉弄眼道，惹得平井桃扑哧笑了出来。

南……她竟这么叫她。

“哈哈，不用啦，南学姐帮我也没有用呀，毕竟评委才是大咖。” 

后来凑崎纱夏说句什么她已经不在意了，她的思绪又回到昨晚。

每个冬季仿佛都是冗长又沉闷，天空灰蒙蒙的阴沉至极，平井桃也在课上昏睡了一上午。

平井桃和凑崎纱夏是舞蹈系大三的学生，大三课程偏少，下午大多为自由时间，凑崎纱夏找了份舞蹈老师的兼职，而平井桃则埋头在练习室，苦练舞蹈。

本来等平井桃练完舞约好一起洗澡，凑崎纱夏突然来了姨妈，躺在床上疼的起不来，平井桃无视她撒着娇让自己也不去洗澡，在寝室陪她，将冒着热气的红糖姜茶递给她后，便收拾去洗澡了。

她穿了短款棉服，一直很满意自己的身材比例，她穿衣时很喜欢将自己的长腿显出来。

下午洗澡的人少的很，洗完澡身上还挂着水珠，她趁着人少裸身对着镜子臭美起来，就在她狂凹造型时，在镜子里突然看到一个熟悉的身影。

“桃，你也来洗澡啦。"

是名井南。一丝不挂的名井南显然也很羞涩，看着平井桃凹造型的样子，她低头浅笑却掩饰不住笑意。

平井桃的脸一下子红到了耳朵根，她支支吾吾道:“南……南学姐，你也刚洗完澡。”

“你……你身材挺好的……" 名井南一边擦头发一边硬生生挤出了这句话。

平井桃害羞极了，以最快的速度穿好衣服，第一次觉得冬天的衣服厚重又难穿。

她一边脸红的吹头发，一边回想着名井南的裸体，和南学姐做……是什么感觉呢。她又发起了呆。

“你怎么就吹一个地方啊。”名井南不知什么时候走了过来。

等平井桃反应过来，名井南已经拿了她手中的吹风机，吹起了自己的头发，平井桃脑袋嗡了一下，连忙闪躲：“学姐……不用麻烦了。”

名井南没停止手上的动作，仔细的吹着平井桃的黑发，看着她略显惊慌害羞的样子，她笑了起来:“都是女生，你害羞什么呀。”

对啊，都是女生，我害羞什么。平井桃想着。

平井桃一头乌黑靓丽的发垂在肩膀两侧，公主切将她的脸型衬托的更加立体。

“桃这个发型很好看呢，比之前黄色头发好看一百倍！" 名井南满意抚摸着平井桃刚吹好蓬松柔软的发丝。

平井桃心里一惊，她一直到大二发色都是黄色，散散的垂在肩上，不会化妆也不会搭配衣服，一心只想着跳舞，可在大二下学期凑崎纱夏失恋，拉着平井桃一起健身减肥换发型，励志变成舞蹈系最美的女神，两人才开始鼓捣着学习化妆和搭配。可南学姐是法律系的，不是一个系，也不认识自己……怎么知道自己之前的发型呢。

“可能是学姐吹的好吧嘿嘿嘿。"平井桃眯起双眼，冲着镜子里的名井南傻笑着。

昨夜冻得雨水还未消融便化成了冰，两人小心翼翼的在冰上走着，生怕摔了跤。

名井南穿着长长的羽绒服，手放在兜里，左右摇摆的慢慢走着，活像一只企鹅。平井桃注视着她，原来南学姐好像也不是那么高冷呢。

名井南回头看了眼平井桃，瞪着眼睛一边碎碎念一边望着地面，傻傻的样子，昨晚看到她和纱夏缠绵的她，会不会也这么傻傻的不敢出声呢。

名井南的内心细腻而敏感，昨夜在平井桃连续翻了几个身后，她便知道，平井桃并没有睡，她有些庆幸，发现自己的人是看起来神经大条的平井桃，自己和纱夏，应该更小心点了呢。

\------------------------------  
3.  
平井桃自己再清楚不过辗转反侧的原因，只是因为每周有几天那个女人会来寝室睡觉。

几人闹腾洗漱完熄灯，躺在床上的她总是不自觉偷听对铺的声响，有时静谧的很，有时窸窸窣窣的被子响动中夹杂几声娇喘，每每竖起耳朵听，她都觉得自己像个变态。

名井南很快和凑崎纱夏寝室熟络，周末夜晚名井南有时会和凑崎纱夏，平井桃和林娜琏寝室三人盘腿打牌，玩狼人杀，有时来查寝也会特意给他们三个带巧克力。

平井桃觉得她自己在南学姐眼里一定很奇怪吧。

凑崎纱夏为舞蹈系交际花，入学军训便开始窜遍各个寝室，迅速和大家熟络，经常去别寝蹭吃蹭睡，所以她和名井南，也不太会有人多想。

林娜琏智商情商很高，经常有人来问她专业课题，会说话性格活泼的她不出意外的话就是下一个校学生会主席。

而平井桃虽在各个晚会中经常露脸，凭借舞蹈和漂亮的脸庞在学校里很出名，追求者不断，不过她不太喜欢社交，只和亲近的人接触，更要命的是，她看到名井南总会不自觉的害羞。

名井南有时也想不通，这样一个在舞台上自信撩人的女孩子，为什么私下总是害羞呢？

埋藏小心思的时光慢慢走着，平井桃觉得这样的日子也挺好的，在名井南演讲时，她会不自觉为她捏把汗，在玩狼人杀时，她会不经意瞥着名井南睡衣下诱人的锁骨，在名井南给她们带巧克力时，她会小心翼翼的将糖纸珍藏，为此高兴一整天。

遇到名井南后，她才晓得之前的分分合合是多么微不足道，她有时会讶异于名井南带给她的悸动，她像青春期少女一样小心翼翼的暗恋着，深知这份感情不属于自己，准备将这份暗恋永远封藏，她甚至天真的以为日子会一直这么过下去。

可一切都在这平淡无奇的一天发生了转折。

这天她正窝在寝室床上看综艺吃薯片，凑崎纱夏回来了。

和往常不同的是，凑崎纱夏没有像往常一样，撒娇爬上平井桃的床问想没想她，平井桃觉得凑崎纱夏有些奇怪，便打了声招呼。

没等她说完，凑崎纱夏趴桌子哭了起来，平井桃不顾嘴里还嚼着的薯片，慌乱的急忙下床。

凑崎纱夏只是断断续续的流泪，平井桃也没有问她怎么了，只是轻轻拍着她，她明白凑崎纱夏想说自然会说，没有说哭的原因一定是有难言之隐，可她隐隐的觉得，是与名井南有关。

时光依然慢慢跑，可平井桃能清楚敏感的察觉，自从凑崎纱夏那次痛哭后，一切都发生了微妙的变化，名井南再没来过她们寝室，林娜琏偶尔问凑崎纱夏南学姐怎么不来了，凑崎纱夏也只是含糊的笑着说名井南最近考研搬出去住了，平井桃知道，她的那些怀揣着小心思暗恋的时光也一去不复返了。

寒冷阴沉的深冬总是那么萧条，因此偶尔的晴空万里显得格外刺眼。

凑崎纱夏近一个月来总是撒娇着让林娜琏和平井桃陪着她，平井桃就会带着她去练舞，凑崎纱夏有时会夸赞，有时会给她舞蹈动作提意见，有时在凳子上倒头大睡，有时只是发着呆。

就在平井桃绞尽脑汁想周末带凑崎纱夏去哪玩时，新室友的光临了。

是冬季难得的晴空万里。

周子瑜拎着箱子站在了寝室门口。

她一来，正挂在平井桃身上的凑崎纱夏立马转移了注意力。

作为学生干部的林娜琏站在周子瑜旁边，冲着平井桃和凑崎纱夏灿烂的笑着:“这是子瑜，咱仨的新室友，和咱们一届，和南学姐一个系法律系的，两年了咱们三人寝终于凑齐，变成四个人了。"

周子瑜害羞的笑着点点头，软软的说:“你们好，我是周子瑜。"

平井桃不自然的挤出一个微笑，看见生人她不自觉的退后，凑崎纱夏硬把她拉过来，用另一只手提过周子瑜的箱子：“子瑜，以后就是一个寝室的了，不用拘谨，我叫凑崎纱夏，她是平井桃。还有子瑜，你长得可真好看呀。"

面对突如其来的夸赞，周子瑜红了脸，她更害羞了。

“哎呀纱夏，你看看人家都不好意思了，子瑜你先进来，先收拾着，有什么需要帮忙的就和咱们说。”林娜琏拉着周子瑜进了寝室，关上了门。

平井桃看着凑崎纱夏一脸花痴的后脑勺，不自觉翻了个白眼。


	2. 脸红的思春期（四）

在数着日子倒计时终于到来的舞蹈比赛上，平井桃再次见到了名井南。

平井桃在等候室一边揉咕咕叫的肚子一边叫苦不迭，早上六点只吃了几口面包一直等到了下午两点，也没到自己出场。

她对着镜子补了补妆，想展现自己最好的样子，可是脸颊却遮不住的疲惫。

刀群舞的二十余人表演上场后，等候室顿时安静了许多，门突然被硬生生踹开，惹得人心里一惊。

林娜琏风风火火的提着大包小包的盒饭踹门而入，她将盒饭放到桌子上，手被冷风冻的留下一道红印，抽出手刚准备关门，便被包围了，几个同学高喊终于吃饭了争先恐后的挑着爱吃的菜。

她好不容易抽出身，随手拿了两个盒饭，径直坐到正嘟着嘴望着她的平井桃旁边。

平井桃打开盒饭，狼吞虎咽的吃了几口，才望向林娜琏:“娜琏副主席，什么时候到我啊。"

林娜琏冲她耸了耸肩：“毕竟有台里的人，为了搞的出彩，每个选手表演完都换着花样互动，所以才这么慢的，我看了下节目单，应该快到你了，赶快吃饭！"

听完林娜琏的话，平井桃望着刚刚还无比诱人的饭菜，却吃不下了，一整天紧绷的弦绷的更紧了，她的紧张令她心跳加速，她心不在焉地喝了口水。

林娜琏看出了她的紧张，凑到她跟前刚准备说什么，便被打断了。

是来叫平井桃候场。

前面还有两个节目。她从侧面看着舞台，捂着胸口深呼吸。

一阵从异样腰腹至上的凉气袭来，她倒吸一口凉气，是吊带背心的带子垂了下来，露出了黑色内衣，她低头叫了一声捂住背心，看了看来回走动的选手和工作人员，好在自己的长发可以遮挡一些，但低头便能望见自己内衣衬出的丰满的胸部，她有些恼怒。

旁边的工作人员语无伦次的连声道歉，说为平井桃别麦的时候不应该穿过吊带。

“道歉干嘛，赶快给我找件衣服啊。" 平井桃的语气也急了，在她之前的节目已经准备表演了。

工作人员带着哭腔点了点头，她刚转身，便被拦了下来。

“我来处理。”

冰冷却有力的声音传入耳畔，工作人员抬头一看，更想哭。竟然被校学生会主席撞见了。

是名井南。

名井南中分的短发不知什么时候染的栗棕色，因为要采访精心画过的妆容显得她成熟了许多，西装下的包臀裙将她衬托的更加迷人。

平井桃正呆呆的看着她，便被她一把拉进了狭小的更衣室。

更衣室的衣服在第几排什么位置，名井南早就熟记于心，她立刻从第三排抽出一个灰色丝绸吊带背心，递给了平井桃:“桃，穿这个，比你身上的更好看，”

平井桃急忙脱下之前的吊带，上半身只裸露内衣时，她才反应过来，在这狭小的空间里，自己和名井南只有一拳的距离。

平井桃听着自己狂跳不已的心跳，分不清到底是由于上台前的紧张还是因为眼前这个人，她有些眩晕，呼吸也变得急促，一些不着实际的想法出现在脑海。

名井南见她动作缓慢，便准备给她扣胸前的扣子。

名井南的发丝甚至贴到了平井桃的脖颈，平井桃没有闪躲，发丝刮的心痒，名井南半蹲着扣着扣子，平井桃不自觉的仰着头，感受着眼前人温润的呼吸。狭小的空间呼吸不畅，两人很快就出了汗。

名井南站起身，为平井桃别麦。她让平井桃转过身，将扩音器别在平井桃的腰肢，名井南的手冰凉，肌肤触碰到她纤细的腰肢时惹的她浑身一颤。

名井南又从背后环住她，越过她柔顺的黑发将线绕到她的脖颈，平井桃能感受到名井南就在耳畔起伏的呼吸，名井南的唇一俯身便可吻到平井桃白皙的肩膀。

平井桃感受到名井南的手渐渐下移，若有若无的触碰着自己起伏的胸部，她不自觉的咽了口水。名井南在她耳畔轻轻道：“桃，看起来很紧张呢。”

“是啊学姐，心……快跳到嗓子眼了。平井桃听着自己的声音仿佛隔了很远。

说的是比赛，还是……平井桃自己也不清楚呢。

暧昧的空气令人意乱情迷，平井桃只觉名井南的呼吸越来越靠近，她闭起眼睛，大脑一片空白。

敲门声突然响了。

弱弱的声音传来，是刚才别麦出错的学妹叫平井桃去候场。

“我们马上出去哦。” 名井南立刻回答道，平井桃听出她试图夹着嗓子说话，让自己听起来自然一些。

平井桃来不及整理乱到不行的思绪，低头向名井南道了声谢便立刻去候场了。

名井南有些愣神的立在原地，刚刚如果无人敲门，会不会就吻了上去呢？


	3. 脸红的思春期（五）

平井桃落选了。

得知这个消息时，凑崎纱夏正站在人头攒动的第一排，等待巡演开始，人群躁动，来晚的人又向前挤了挤,她没站稳踉跄着向前，却被旁边人马上扶住，她抬头冲旁边比她高半头的周子瑜感激地笑了笑。

这场期待已久的巡演她早就买好票了，是她很喜欢的一个小众慢摇乐队，那天在寝室放歌，周子瑜突然和她搭话，说这是她最喜欢的乐队，她还说了什么凑崎纱夏已经记不清了，她只记得周子瑜说话时眼里闪着的光。

林娜琏铺天盖地的信息继续轰炸着。

"你忘了你之前消沉桃是怎么对你的吗？干什么都带着你。她现在糟了很大的打击，你呢？"

"巡演那么好看吗？"

"和你一起去的是周子瑜吧，知道你朋友多，但你也不能忘恩负义吧。真不懂。"

她不懂，她当然不懂。

凑崎纱夏不得不承认的是，林娜琏话虽难听，但句句在理。

她晓得自己的确应回去陪她，可她却被眼前的一切阻挠。

她偷瞄了眼周子瑜，舞台旁昏蓝的灯光打在周子瑜很好看的侧颜，她连期待都那么认真。

两人心照不宣的一同来看巡演。凑崎纱夏觉得自己有点贪心，她借巡演结束晚，离学校远的缘由订了大床房，只是想和周子瑜单独多呆一会儿。她这么告诉自己。

可她明明不是这么想的。她低头叹了口气，在周子瑜面前，一向情感外露的她不知为何很拘束，她很清楚自己的想法，自己不仅一见钟情，且很可能爱上她了。这种爱让她想占有，让她想了解那副漂亮面庞背后的喜怒哀乐。

她又想起名井南。

名井南自任校学生会主席以来，有能力长得又漂亮，很多人都开始讨论这位高冷学姐。凑崎纱夏也不例外。

在一次名井南出完活动后，凑崎纱夏在楼外等她。

“南，我喜欢你，交往吗。"

名井南愣了一下，好久没人这么叫她。凑崎纱夏在路灯下偏着头，甜甜的嗓音充满了真诚。

凑崎纱夏叫她愣了神，径直上前吻了名井南的额头。

两人就这么交往了。

可这场略带仓促的交往最终不欢而散。除了在床上温情而短暂的欢愉，凑崎纱夏始终觉得自己从未走进名井南的内心。为了不让自己陷得更深，她主动提出分手。

“你是个懂得及时之损的好女孩，你会遇到你的幸福的。”

名井南竟没有挽留。

凑崎纱夏恼怒极了，她提高音调：“如果我不提的话就一直交往下去吗？我越陷越深，你却一直等着我说分手吗？”

“凑崎，你说你越陷越深，真的是这样吗？你想和我在一起只是因为被我那些所谓的光环吸引，我郑重的问你，你真的喜欢我吗？”

凑崎纱夏答不上来随即沉默，后来再回忆才发觉名井南连质问都这么温柔。

凑崎纱夏回过神时，乐队已经演到第二首歌了。周子瑜兴致很高地用手机录着，随音乐摇摆的样子迷人至极，她从未见周子瑜这般活泼。

凑崎纱夏并没有看似的那般没心没肺。她知道向别人展现柔软的一面会对她放下戒备，所以她总是情感外露，总是撒娇。

演出结束的这个夜晚，会发生什么呢？

也许自己会吻周子瑜，也许她对女生并不感兴趣，也许她会高冷的拒绝自己，也许第二天就会当作笑话传来。

她又想到平井桃的落选，更无心看演出了。

演出结束了，夜晚如期而至。

凑崎纱夏坐在酒店床上，隔着手机和平井桃说了很多鼓励她的话，过了许久，平井桃才回。

你不要担心，我没事呢。

鬼才信。凑崎纱夏心里想。

“纱夏，关灯吗？”   
周子瑜指了指两人头顶上昏黄的灯，在凑崎纱夏眼里，连昏黄的灯都暧昧无比。

“啊……好呀。”   
凑崎纱夏如坐针毡，云淡风轻的周子瑜一定不知道自己对她有那种想法吧，该怎么说出口，要怎么说出口。

关灯后，凑崎纱夏依然辗转反侧，见周子瑜还没准备睡，将她从背后抱住，撒娇道：  
“子瑜，你习不习惯和别人睡呀。”

周子瑜早就习惯了凑崎纱夏的肢体接触，迟钝的她也没发觉凑崎愈加发烫的身体：“不太习惯呢。”

“我也不习惯呢，我只和喜欢的人一起睡。”  
凑崎纱夏放低诱人甜蜜的嗓音，凑了凑身子，愈发靠近周子瑜。

周子瑜感受到凑崎纱夏略发沉重的呼吸，她的心跳逐渐加快，一个不安又刺激的想法出现在脑海。她尽量平缓语气，半信半疑地问：  
“那……纱夏你喜欢我吗？”

凑崎纱夏将头埋进周子瑜的颈窝，软软的发梢令周子瑜发痒，她抱周子瑜更紧了，冲她呢喃:  
“何止是喜欢，我都快爱上你了呢。”

周子瑜虽然迟钝，但她从凑崎纱夏充满诱惑的嗓音中也听出她对自己别样的情感，不知为何她竟然害羞却不想闪躲，她还是将信将疑，明明眼前一片黑暗，却突然浮现捅破窗户纸的场景。

周子瑜木讷的不知所措，她浑身僵硬，大脑一片混乱，当凑崎纱夏柔软的唇触碰到她细长的脖颈时，周子瑜才反应过来是纱夏在吻她。

出于本能，周子瑜轻轻推开凑崎纱夏，翻过身保持距离:“纱夏，我准备睡了。”

果然。凑崎纱夏虽早有预料，却还是掩饰不住的失望。她突然后悔自己的莽撞。也许……因为自己的贪心连朋友都做不成了。

“纱夏……”

过了许久，她竟听到周子瑜叫她。她深呼一口气，做好准备听周子瑜的决绝话。

“纱夏……听说，如果接吻没感觉就是不喜欢对方，我不知道是不是会对女生有感觉，要不我们……试试？”

周子瑜转过身，透过月光望着凑崎纱夏的脸，目光温柔如水。她的声音由于紧张颤抖着。

凑崎纱夏突然紧张起来，仿佛能控制住心跳般，用手捂住左胸口，她闭上眼，轻轻吻上周子瑜的唇。

这是周子瑜的初吻。纱夏的唇软软凉凉的触感袭来，轻柔地在周子瑜的唇瓣试探，周子瑜不知所措的闭上眼，轻启双唇回应着凑崎纱夏。

“子瑜觉得怎么样？” 凑崎纱夏在周子瑜耳边轻语。

周子瑜不语，她探寻着凑崎纱夏的唇，又主动吻她。

凑崎纱夏早已兴奋的按耐不住，舌尖推开周子瑜的唇瓣，热烈吮吸着她的上唇，双唇之间发出害臊的摩擦，荷尔蒙作祟不断分泌的唾液，下半身逐渐发涨，加重的呼吸夹杂着娇喘，周子瑜发觉到自己的生理反应，脸发烫起来。

凑崎纱夏显然不满足于此。

将周子瑜压在身下，凑崎纱夏又将舌尖轻轻在身下人的上唇游走，吮吸着舌尖，牙齿轻咬着周子瑜的唇。

唇短暂的分离之际，周子瑜反手将凑崎纱夏压在身下，冲她呢喃:“凑崎……喜欢这样吗？”

听着耳畔出现自己的姓氏，眼前人变得陌生遥远，她机械地点头，任周子瑜吻上自己的脖颈。周子瑜的吻连吸吮都那么温柔，她起身看凑崎纱夏，凑崎纱夏胸口起伏的喘息着，宽松睡衣下若隐若现着丰满的乳房。

周子瑜俯身，将凑崎纱夏的衣轻轻掀起，轻轻吮吸她泛红的乳头，舌尖绕着乳头，喘息着热气惹得凑崎纱夏浑身一颤。她双手揉搓着凑崎纱夏的乳房，乳房在她手中时而高耸时而垂下落，周子瑜兴奋地一边加快手中的动作，一边俯身望着月光下凑崎纱夏娇喘的模样。

“凑崎……是这样吗？”

“你真的没有经验吗？我……我不行了……”   
凑崎纱夏偏过头呻吟，不想让周子瑜看到自己这副模样。

她突然起身又将周子瑜压到身下。

注视着周子瑜略带惊讶的眼睛，凑崎纱夏的手伸进周子瑜的内裤，周子瑜的下面也早就肿胀湿到不行，她舔了舔周子瑜的舌尖：  
“子瑜，下面也湿了呢。”

周子瑜被她压在身下有些不爽，别扭的想起身却又被压倒，凑崎纱夏致命般的嗓音袭来，冲着她耳边呵气，周子瑜浑身上下一阵酥麻：  
“子瑜……我会很轻柔的。”

凑崎纱夏将手轻轻旋转着探入洞穴，肿胀的肉瓣瞬间挤着这突如其来的外物，洞穴里的水缓缓淌出。

周子瑜挣扎的起身：“纱夏……别……”

“真的不行吗？”  
周子瑜的洞穴很紧，凑崎纱夏冲她呢喃着，又将食指探寻着她如森林般茂密的阴毛。她有频率地按着两瓣之间的敏感处，周子瑜全身扭动起来。

凑崎纱夏另一只手抚摸着周子瑜的乳房，像刚才周子瑜对她那般粗暴，又吻着她的腹部，蜻蜓点水般的吻惹得周子瑜浑身颤动。

周子瑜刚开始还羞涩于呻吟娇喘，可凑崎纱夏又加快手上的动作，周子瑜忍不住叫了起来，她的臀部不自觉跟着凑崎的手频率的抖动，在凑崎再一次蜻蜓点水般吻时周子瑜抓着床单到了高潮。

液体在洞穴中缓缓不断的涌出，凑崎纱夏扒开周子瑜的大腿，饶有趣味的盯着洞穴，她忍不住舔了舔液体，周子瑜的下身热而酥麻，又涌出液体，床单湿成一片。

凑崎纱夏起身，浑身赤裸的钻进周子瑜怀中：  
“你看，我不进去都能让你高潮呢。”

周子瑜顿时羞红了脸。


End file.
